powersfandomcom-20200222-history
Krispin Stockley/TV
Krispin Stockley is the teenage son of Christian Walker's deceased former partner. After both his mother and father were killed by Powers he began feeling a strong hatred toward any power. He believed that Powers should be held accountable for their mistakes. In Season 1, he is seen mourning both his mother and father quite frequently and was involved with Merigold who was also very anti-Power. Together they formed an anti-Power group called Kaotic Chic. In Season 2, Krispin is suspected of being Retro Girl's killer and in the season premiere of Season 2, "Caracas, 1967" he hangs himself in his father's lake house after being chased by the Powers Division. In "Chasing Ghosts" he wakes up in a morgue and discovers he is a Power. While Krispin can be killed, he regenerates and rises back to life sometime later. History The history of this character has not been recorded yet. Personality Krispin is easily influenced by others. Has a great rage for Powers due to them being the death of his parents. He has a strong sense of justice, but makes rushed decisions. Cares for those he loves, but hates Powers indiscriminately. This is shown to change a little later on in Season 2 as he gains his own powers. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: '''Was able to survive being hanged (caused by himself), shot (caused by Deena Pilgrim), and punched hard into a concrete pillar by Supershock.While it is known that Krispin has regenerative powers it unknown how long it takes for him to regenerate. It can be presumed that the worse the death is the longer it takes yet it took weeks or possibly even months for him to recover from his suicide, possibly hours after jumping from a skyscraper, and mere seconds to recover from being punched into a concrete pillar. Homo Superior Physiology *Enhanced Self-Ressurection *Retroactive Immortaltiy *Self Ressurection *Multiple Lives *Absloute Immortaltiy *Absloute Restoration *Infinite Ressurection *Meta Regeneration *''Mediumship *Banishement *Undead Physiology *Necromancey *Reinanmiation *Phantasm Manipulation *Zombie Manipulation *Undead Manipulation Notes * Krispin's situation is very ironic as he turned into the very thing he hates ** To make his situation even more ironic, when confronting Supershock he is killed in the same way his father was as he was thrown into a concrete pillar inside the Powers Division building. * While Brian Stockley was killed by Ironimpact, Krispin was also had a role. When Brian first enters the building Kutter informs him that Krispin had called while his father was out. As he was locking Ironimpact into a cell it can be seen that Brian calls Krispin. He then drops his phone and goes to pick it up which allows the power to smash open the cell door sending Brian flying into a concrete pillar, killing him. This means that if Krispin had not called Brian, he might still be a live. *Krispin also cause his mother's death by getting in the way of RedHawk Talons which she brutally scratch and Bleed out trying to shield Krispin. Appearances '''Season 1' * Episode 1: Pilot * Episode 2: Like a Power * Episode 3: Mickey Rooney Cries No More * Episode 4: Devil in a Garbage Bag * Episode 5: Paint it Black * Episode 6: The Raconteur of the Funeral Circuit * Episode 7: You Are Not It * Episode 8: Aha Shake Heartbreak * Episode 9: Level 13 * Episode 10: F@#k the Big Chiller Season 2 * Episode 1, Caracas, 1967 * Episode 8: Chasing Ghosts. * Episode 9: Slain Dragons * Episode 10: Legacy. Gallery File:Krispin-stockley.jpg Quotes There are no listed quotes attributed to this character. References This section is for footnotes and citations. External links There are currently no external links listed for this character. Category:Powers